Buffy's Song Oh My My My
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Bangel. One-shot. Based on the song "Mary's Song Oh My My My " By Taylor Swift. AU


_**Title**__: Buffy's Song (Oh My My My)_

_**Chapter**__: One of One_

_**Feedback**__: Yes, please. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Don't own, wish I did! I would have left Bangel together, together forever._

_**Timeline: **__None, Alternate Universe (AU)._

_**Summary**__: Buffy and Angel have know each other since he was nine and she was seven. Ever since then they've been best friends. Based on Taylor Swift's song, Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_

_**Main Characters**__: Buffy and Angel…of course…_

_**Minor**__: Their parents…Buffy's mom, Joyce Anne Summers; her dad, Hank Allen Summers; Angel's mom, Isabella Marie O'Connor; and his dad, Alexander Troy O'Connor. _

_**Notes**__: They live in Los Angeles, California (at the beginning Buffy doesn't live in L.A. but San Francisco. Whole story in Buffy's POV_

_**/She said, I was seven and you were nine**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky**_

_**The pretty lights**_**/**

I still remember the first time I met him. I was seven years old, he was nine.

I was running around the big Japanese garden behind our house that was in between my house and the neighbors, and I saw him standing there, gazing up at the night sky. I had to stop and catch my breath. He was so beautiful, so special in a way. And the moment he looked at me, looked in my eyes, I felt it. Destiny, fate. Was this love at first sight?

He spoke. "What are you doing here? It's my special place!"

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't know!"

He took pity on my scared but sweet face. His face softened and he said, "Why are you here?"

Should I tell him how I felt? That he was so beautiful?

"I was bored and had to get away from my mommy. She's probably out looking for me."

At that moment, we both heard a voice call out "Buffy!"

I smiled. "See?"

My mother caught up to me, breathless and ready to scold.

But the boy spoke first. "She was hanging out with me. It's my fault."

I turned, a look of shock on my face.

"Play along," he mouthed.

I played. "We met, and he convinced me to stay."

He nodded, extending his hand and said, "I'm Angelus Alex O'Connor. I live over there", he pointed.

My mother nodded. "Can I meet your parents?"

Angelus nodded and showed my mom the way. "Right over there."

As my mom started walking, Angelus and I lagged behind.

"So...what exactly made you save me?" I asked curiously, eyeing him. "And by the way, my name is Buffy Anne Summers."

He smiled. "I'm Angelus Alex O'Connor, and you looked like you couldn't take it if your mom yelled at you. So...I saved you."

I shyly bowed my head. "Thank you."

Soon we reached his house, and met his parents, Isabella Marie and Alexander Troy O'Connor.

My mother and Isabella started talking, as well as my father and Alexander.

Soon Angelus and I were talking every summer day, playing in the garden, swimming and watching movies together, just being kids. We had formed a beautiful friendship that summer day, one that changed the course of our lives forever.

_**/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**Growing up and falling in love**_

_**And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes**_

_**And said, 'Oh, my my my.' /**_

One fine summer day in June, Angel, as I was allowed to call him and only me, and I were laughing and chasing each other across the O'Connor's backyard.

Our parents sat on the porch, chatting and laughing and having a good time, watching me and Angel.

Our fathers chuckled, watching me chase Angel around the backyard, Angel screaming out of pure joy.

Alexander O'Connor glanced over, and shook his head and said, "Those kids sure are close, aren't they Summers?"

My dad smiled and said, "Hey Alex, tell me one thing."

Alexander looked over and nodded, "What?"

"Wouldn't it be something if those two kids grew up and stayed close?"

Alexander agreed. "Wouldn't it be something if they got married?"

"Hey! That was what I was about to say!"

Alexander smirked. "Well, too bad."

Isabella looked over at the two dads arguing and shouted half screamed, "Hey!"

When she didn't get their attention, she paused, "Hey!"

The two men looked up at their peacemaker,

"What?"

Isabella smiled and said, "Those kids haven't even known each other for a week, let alone a month. Give it a rest, will you?"

Joyce Summers, my mom, looked over at Isabella and caught her eye and said, "Oh my my."

Lucille had to agree, "Oh my my."

_**/Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**_

_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me/**_

**(****Nobody's POV)**

Finally, the tree house was built. It had seemed like forever, but finally it was here. Angel and Buffy were very happy about that. Together, they climbed up the ladder and into their newly sacred place. Their tree house.

**(Buffy's POV)**

Climbing into the chairs we had put up there before hand, we began to talk, like always.

"So Angel...you know I could have helped build this treehouse too." I was quite angry about that.

He glanced up. "Buffy, you know you're too young and tiny to help. You gotta leave it up to the big , tough guys like me!"

"Oh. So I guess that I'm just a helpless little girl. Even though you're older and taller than me and a boy doesn't mean you're better than me."

Angel stood up. Apparently he had enough and said, "Do you want me to beat you up? I will! Come here Buffy!"

Running, I climbed down the ladder. "Please don't Angel!"

He laughed at me from up above, still holding his fists in fighting position and said sweetly, "Like I would ever hurt you Buffy."

Shaking, I climbed once again into our tree house and said, "Then Angel...why did you say you would beat me up?"

Once again Angel laughed, a sound that made goosebumps on my skin

"I was just kidding." He said.

Anger spreading through me, I ran toward my friend, fists in position and said, "Do you think I am?"

Laughing, the two of us gleefully chased each other around our special place.

_**/You never did, you never did**_

_**Take me back when the world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried/**_

Once again, alone in their tree house Angel and I gladly spent another summer day. Today was different, we were bored. For once. And the things we were coming up to do were very interesting...

"So...wanna play chess?"

I shook my head. "Chess is boring."

"Wanna write a song?"

"No."

"Wanna write a musical?"

"No. Musicals are over rated."

I searched my head for more ideas and then said, "Hmm...wanna play truth or dare? My friend told me about her sister playing it. She taught me."

"How do you play?"

I smiled. "It's easy. To play, I ask you which one: truth or dare. You pick. If you pick truth, I'll ask you a question. If you pick dare, I dare you to do something. So...truth. Or dare?" I tilted my head, teasing him.

"I pick...dare."

I laughed. "Okay. Your dare is..." I paused, thinking.

"To kiss me."

Angel looked confused. "On the lips, or on the cheek?"

I rolled my eyes.

"The lips! Duh!"

He leaned in, eyes closed.

I couldn't help it...I ran screaming.

Angel looked annoyed. "Buffy, you're not supposed to run! It's a dare!"

I grinned. "Who says?"

_**/Just two kids, you and I **_

_**Oh my, my, my/**_

The end of summer finally came. It broke my heart to wave goodbye to Angel. It broke his heart too.

"Bye Angel! We'll be back next summer! I promise!" Waving, with tears running down my cheeks, I sighed.

Why was everything so perfect a month ago and now...not perfect? Even though I hadn't seen Troy in ten minutes, being away still hurt. I couldn't wait for next summer, and all the summers after that.

_**/I was sixteen when suddenly**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**_

_**But your eyes still shined**_

_**Like pretty lights/**_

There he was, after another year, the same Angel. Still waiting for me. But the question was, had I changed? I'd transferred high schools this year, and my old friends said I was different. But Angel didn't think so.

Greeting me with a hug, he whispered in my ear. "Hey Buff...welcome back!"

I smiled. "It's great to be back! Hi Isabella!"

Angel's mother also greeted me with a hug. I felt so welcome.

Angel bounded over after greeting my parents and said "Hey Buff! Let's go have some fun!"

Grinning, I followed his lead.

_**/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**They never believed we'd really fall in love**_

_**And out mamas smiled**_

_**And rolled their eyes**_

_**And said, "Oh my my my"/**_

Angel and I were playing water tag. He had a bucket full of water...and I had been soaked endless times.

Even though I was wet, it was one of my favorite things to do. The sound of chuckling filled my ears.

I looked up...only to be attacked by a water bucket! Screaming, I buried my face in my hands.

Angel laughed; a different sound. I took my chance, grabbing the bucket.

"Hey!"

Over on the porch steps, I heard laughing from our dad's, per usual with our mom's listening to them as usual.

"Now wouldn't it be something if those two fell in love?"

_**/Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**_

_**Two AM riding in your truck**_

_**And all I need**_

_**Is you next to me/**_

Angel and I walked through that magical place, the Japanese Garden.

"I'm bored."

"I'm hyper." Angel agreed with me.

Suddenly he turned to me, eyes full of excitement.

"Hey Buff...wanna do something crazy?"

I nodded, the excitement spreading.

"Yeah!"

Angel motioned for me to come closer so he could whisper in my ear and said, "Okay, here's the plan! Tonight, we sneak out here where my truck is going to be parked...we ride over to the creek...and we turn up the creek beds!"

I looked at him. "And that's wild and crazy."

Angel shrugged. "I'm bored."

Later that night, at about 2 AM, tapping woke me up.

I rolled over to see Angel, grinning at me and then he said, "So Buffy, are you ready for our big adventure?"

Rolling over, I gave him a look. "Angel. Okay, let's go."

About ten minutes later, I was riding in the back of his truck, feeling the cool night air whip my hair and face.

I had to admit, even if it was crazy, I still enjoyed it.

After the turning up of the creek beds, Angel and I felt a rush of tiredness sweep us off our feet.

We both laid in the back of his truck, my head on his chest.

"Angel...the stars are so beautiful."

He looked over, stroking my hair. "Just like you."

I cuddled up next to him. It was perfect, the two of us, here together. Like nothing else mattered.

_**/Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

_**Slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight/**_

As of this moment, I hated Angel.

Well maybe not hate him, I was just so angry with him, a feeling I had never felt about Angel. He had betrayed me, he hadn't kept my secret. He had told William "Spike" Anderson I liked him. But I really didn't. That was a cover up for my biggest secret...I was in love with Angel.

And now Spike thought I liked him. Oh, joy. Angel walked over to me, looking sorry.

I turned to glare at him.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I've never done it before, I promise it won't happen again."

"No! Angel, you have no idea how mad I am at you right now! Yes, I know you've never done it before, but how can I trust that it won't happen again? Oh! I know! It will never happen again because I'm not going to speak to you again!"

Angel looked stunned, then hurt. I forgot he was so sensitive.

"Okay Buff...if that's the way you want it."

He walked off, looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

I felt bad, but what could I do?

_**/You stayed outside until the morning light**_

_**Oh my, my, my, my/**_

Strumming his guitar, Angel began to sing outside of Buffy's house.

_"I need you_

_More than you'll ever know_

_I still do_

_Willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you_

_I feel I might be getting through_

_Come over and say nothing_

_Silence is everything"_

The door creaked open, and Angel saw a pair of brown eyes look out.

"Angel? What are you doing here?

"

"Trying to get you to forgive me."

I shook my head. "I don't know Angel. You shouldn't have told Spike. I really don't know."

Angel got a goofy grin on his face.

"Do I need to sing again?"

_"I know, I know_

_Feelings can show_

_If you let go"_

I smiled, but tried to hide it. No luck.

"Is that a smile I see?"

I shook her head. "No..."

"Yes! It is! Does that mean you forgive me?"

I bowed my head. "Yes."

_**/A few years have gone and come around**_

_**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town/**_

Angel was 22 and I was now 20. Wow. The years had gone by so fast! We were out eating at our favorite restaurant. I had moved to Angel's town, so we got to see each other a lot. Both of us were single at the moment, and I still was in love with Angel. But the thing is does he feel the same way and does he know what I feel? I mean it has been like we have been a couple all these amazing years.

"So Buffy , do you want to go see a movie this weekend?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yup! Let's go see that new romantic comedy."

"Okay!"

The waiter arrived with our dishes, and we began to eat hungrily.

About ten minutes had gone by when Angel began to look nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"This."

_**/When you looked at me**_

_**Got down on one knee/**_

Angel got up from his place at our table. I wondered what was going on. Angel got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box. My breath caught. Was he...

The kind of box that holds rings. Oh my.

"Buffy Anne Summers, I have to say something. From the first day that you saw me in that beautiful garden, I was in love with you. That was the whole reason I told Spike you liked him, hoping it would get me over you. But it never worked. All year, I would look forward to summertime when I could see you. Then you moved here, and I've never been happier."

I wiped away a few tears.

"Buffy Summers...will you marry me?"

The tears were really falling now, I paused to wipe them away.

"Oh Angel. Yes! And I have something to admit, I'm in love with you too!" And I stopped at that, and let my love embrace me and kiss me. It was all I needed.

_**/Take me back to the time when we walked down the ale**_

_**Our whole town came and our mamas cried/**_

I saw him standing at the end of the ale, the one that seemed miles long. The music began, and my father appeared beside me and asked with a sad smile, "You ready Buffy Anne?"

I nodded.

"Let's do this."

_**/You said "I do"**_

_**And I did too/**_

I smiled at Angel. Yes, I was nervous, who wouldn't be? But I had waited my whole life for this. I was ready.

"I do." Angel smiled nervously at me.

It was my turn. I said the two words, "I do."

The preacher continued.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Tears sprung into my eyes as Troy leaned down and kissed me. It was perfect.

_**/Take me back to home where we met so many years before**_

_**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch**_

_**After all this time, you and I **_

_**Oh my, my, my/**_

After Angel's father died, he inherited the house. We moved there shortly after our marriage, and there we began our family. The front porch where our daddies joked about us was special to our family. We put a swing out there, and every time we added a new member to the O'Connor family, we would rock them.

Angel and I had 8 kids, Aidan Alexander, who was the oldest of the kids; Carmen Alexandra, who was the second oldest; Connor Angelus; Anna Isabella; Simon Reese; Autumn Lynn; Lauren Jasmine; and Miranda Joyce Marie.

Carmen had her first kiss there, as well as Anna. That porch was special to all of us.

All the children grew up, and got married, Aidan to a girl named Lexis; Carmen to a guy named Tyler Smith; Connor to a girl named Dawn; Anna to a guy named Kobe Brice; Simon to a girl named Ashlee; Autumn to a guy named Alex Hutchison; and Lauren to a guy Greg Sanders, except for Miranda, who is seventeen, but has found her soul mate, who is a sweet and handsome boy named Nathan Bryant. We are doing well and are happy.

_**/I'll be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine**_

_**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky**_

_**Oh my my my/**_

**And they lived happily ever after!**

* * *

**Well, that was my first Buffy one-shot. I hoped you like it. I love writing it. This came to me the other night when I was listening to the song. I just love Taylor Swift (specially her hair) and her music. Please after you read, review. It would mean the world. Thanks so much.**

**Xo,**

**Jessica**


End file.
